Zero Gravity
by ItsGameOver
Summary: Life doesn't seem so simple when your best friend is becoming a rockstar. Not to mention her band-mate is constantly trying to get in your pants. Mix in some teenage hormones, questioned sexuality and parties and you'll get Roxas' current life. AkuRoku
1. Blue and Green

To most students Friday's were merely the day before the weekend. Two glorious days of freedom to hang out with friends, sleep and relax. Oh yes, Fridays were grand. That being said, Roxas tapped his foot impatiently under his desk. Blue orbs focused on the silent ticking of the clock, his ears intolerantly waiting for the annoying ringing the symbolized his freedom. The teacher at the front of the room continued droning on about something or other making Roxas wonder why he even bothered taking this class when he never paid attention in the first place.

3….2….1…._RIIIIIIING._

As quickly as the bell had finished its annoying ringing fellow students were already bolting for the door, all as anxious as him to escape from the classroom and into their weekend lives. The blond teen practically threw his books into his bag before joining the horde of people in the hallways.

This particular weekend was held in high anticipation for Roxas. This weekend he got to see _her._ Now this girl wasn't his girlfriend, hell Roxas wasn't even sure he liked girls, but Xion was different. She was his best friend in the whole world but because of family issues she moved 40 minutes away to Traverse Town shortly after becoming friends. He had barely known the girl for a year but she was definitely his best friend. The thought of seeing Xion again after about a month brought a smile to the boy's face.

Slamming his locker shut with a sigh he turned around only to face two grinning brunettes. Roxas blinked, a suspicious look spread across his face at the expressions on his two friends faces. "Uh…hey guys."

Olette's grin spread even wider as she latched onto Roxas' arm, dragging him into the main foyer while chatting away. Pence followed behind them, grinning also. "Hey Roxas! We finally found you; we've been looking all day. What are you doing this weekend?"

Before giving the poor blond a chance to reply about his plans, another blond stepped away from the drink machines and slapped Roxas roughly on the back.

"Aw right 'lette, you found him." Hayner too was grinning. Roxas couldn't help but groan inwardly. When all three of his friends had grins like that then they were definitely up to something.

Hayner proceeded to sling an arm over Roxas' shoulders and took a sip of his juice box. "Alright Rox, you're free this weekend right? 'Cause Seifer challenged me to a Struggle match and you gotta be there as my back-up should things get rough, alright?"

"Sorry Hayner…I'm going to Traverse Town this weekend." Roxas said shrugging his friend's arm off his shoulders.

"Oh…"Olette's and Pence's expressions dropped and Roxas couldn't help feel a pang of guilt.

He hadn't hung out with them in a while, that's for sure. He glanced at Hayner, excepting him to have a similar expression on his face. Instead, Hayner had a look which appeared like he was deep in thought.

After what seemed like an eternity to Roxas, Hayner spoke again. "You're going to see Xion, right?" Roxas nodded as Hayner's face lit up again. "Perfect! The match is on Sunday so you gotta come back to town anyways so just bring her with you. It's at 2 in the Twilight Town Sandlot, alright?"

Roxas sighed. He really couldn't refuse the hopeful faces of his three friends even if it meant cutting out some hang-out time with Xion. "Alright."

Hayner's grin appeared again and he slapped Roxas' back once again. "Aw right man! Well I'm heading off now, our ride is here."

Roxas nodded, waving slightly as his three friends scurried out the doors into a waiting vehicle. Glancing at the watch on his wrist Roxas mentally slapped himself before running in the opposite direction. It was 2:40; he had wasted 10 minutes talking with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. He ran out the back doors of the school only to arrive in time to see his bus driving away.

"Oh come on!" Slamming his bag down on the ground angrily, the blond teen resisted the urge to scream. Things just weren't going his way today, were they? That being said, Roxas began his trek to the closest city bus stop, digging through the pockets of his school's uniform's pants for some spare change.

Despite being called "Destiny Island High School" the school was not in the Destiny Island district. It was pretty much at the farthest edge of town, much closer to the Twilight Town district then it was to the islands. Back in elementary school, Roxas and his friends had decided that whoever named the schools were complete idiots. Out of the 5 districts, only Twilight Town High and Destiny Island High made no sense location wise.

Destiny Island High was in the small area known as Twilight Town, which was part of the Sunset Hill district. And Twilight Town High was in Sunset Hill. All the other school's made sense; Traverse Town High was in Traverse Town, Radiant Garden High was in Radiant Garden and Hollow Bastion High was in Hollow Bastion. At the time logic had escaped him and his friends, thus coming up with the reasoning that people are idiots at naming things. End of story.

Roxas stepped onto to city bus, deposited the proper fare into the fare box and proceeded to sit in the seat in the farthest corner of the bus, away from all the screaming infants and panicked parents and the old ladies that smelt like prunes and cats. Resting his head against the cool window, Roxas sighed. He hated the bus. Simply hated it. He closed his eyes, allowing his mind to travel away from the hideous confinements of the metal contraption.

* * *

After about an hour of bus travel and putting up with the screaming children, Roxas had finally arrived at his stop. By this time his patience was running quite thin and he felt a wave of relief getting off the stop only to be welcomed by the sight of colour as the sun started to begin its descent.

Adjusting the bag on his shoulder, the blond walked towards his home which was just down the street from the bus stop. A fancy looking car was parked in the driveway but Roxas paid no attention to it. It was probably a rental for his parents anyways.

Opening the door of his house, Roxas noted that his twin brother Sora was already home and since there were extra shoes lurking around, his friends Riku and Kairi were probably over as well.

"I'm home!" Roxas yelled out, adding his shoes to the ever-growing pile.

Flinching at the excited call of "ROXAS" and the user of the call practically tackling him in a hug, Roxas' headache felt worse. He groaned, pushing his excited brother off him. "Yeah, yeah. I'm home. Were there any phone calls?"

The blond walked into the house, straight to the fridge, Sora following behind him like a puppy. Roxas glanced up from his focus of the contents of the fridge and glanced at the TV screen at some poor horror movie. Kairi was at one end of the couch, laughing hysterically and Riku was at the other, looking like…well…Riku.

Roxas raised an eyebrow questioningly at Riku who was looking at him, wondering how in the world he had convinced Sora to watch the movie. Riku shrugged and returned his focus back at the TV.

Roxas glanced back at Sora, who was babbling away. "Get this Roxas, Riku and Kairi came over with this movie insisting it isn't scary at all and within the first few minutes someone was run over with a car and threw-up blood into someone's mouth! Isn't that gross?! Riku and Kairi are so mean!"

Roxas sighed, closing the fridge door after finding nothing edible in it. Cold blue eyes stared into equally blue eyes. "Sora. Phone calls. Did anyone call?"

Sora stopped his babbling and looked at Roxas, thinking for a moment. "Hmm….Mom called. She said both her and dad won't be home until Tuesday."

Roxas groaned. Now how was he supposed to get to Traverse Town to see Xion. His brother looked at him, confused. Usually Roxas was happy when his parents were gone.

"Roxas….?"

"What Sora?" he snapped. His patience finally having run out.

Sora jumped back, looking slightly terrified. "Um…nothing." He then proceeded to jump over the couch and landed between his two friends.

Roxas merely glared, grabbed some aspirin from the cupboard and headed for the stairs. "I'm going to my room; let me know if Xion calls."

Sora nodded while letting a terrified squeak as something happened on the movie. Roxas turned to head up the stairs to face the solitary confinements of his room. When he opened the door however, the teen practically jumped out of his skin. Sitting on his bed in the fetal position; reading a book contently while looking completely at ease was Xion.

She glanced up, her blue eyes meeting with Roxas' blue ones and smiled. "Yo."

Roxas placed a hand over his heart, breathing in deeply trying to calm his racing pulse. "X-Xion. H-How…? When…?"

The girl giggled, jumping off the bed to wrap her friend in a hug. Roxas returned the hug and looked at the shorter girl. She was still in her school uniform, the yellow pattern of her skirt and tie brought out her black hair and blue eyes.

She grinned. "I drove here of course silly." She glanced around his room, Roxas flushing slightly when he realized how much stuff he had all over the floor when compared to how spotless Xion's apartment always seemed to be. She looked back at him. "Are you ready to go?"

Roxas snapped back to reality, returning his gaze to the girl. "No…I need to change, pack and have a shower still."

"Well get to it! And you can have a shower at my place. I'm sure you don't smell too bad." Xion demanded, returning to her place on his bed while covering her eyes. "You know I'm not going to peek so hurry up and get changed. And don't tell me to go downstairs to see Sora, he scares me."

Roxas grinned. Last time Xion was here, Sora was so happy to see her he ended up tackling her into a wall and gave her a mild concussion. He looked at the girl before proceeding to take off his uniform, adding it to the growing pile of clothes and putting clean ones on. He grabbed some more clothes and shoved them into an overnight bag.

"Alright. Done."

Xion practically launched herself off the bed, attaching herself to Roxas' arm and began pulling him down the stairs. "Alright, let's go then!"

She dragged him past Sora who had a confused expression on his face as to why Xion was there. Roxas quickly bade a farewell to his brother as he was dragged out the door towards the fancy car. Xion had already taken her place in the driver's seat.

The blond boy gaped. "You're not serious, are you?"

Xion blinked and nodded. "Yeah….Are you getting in….?"

Shaking off his stupor, the teen threw his bag into the back of the car and sat down in the passenger side seat. Xion smiled and started the engine as Roxas looked out the window and gulped nervously. _I think I'm going to regret this decision…._

* * *

True to his prior thought, Roxas definitely regretted getting in that car with Xion. The girl had sped along the highway to Traverse Town, narrowly avoided hitting two other cars and made the usual 40 minute drive shorter by about 15 minutes.

As soon as the car had finished being parked in the underground lot of Xion's apartment building, Roxas scurried out of the car as fast as he could. He leaned against the car, face considerably paler than when he had first entered the vehicle.

"I think I'm going to be sick…"

Xion scowled at him, throwing his overnight bag at his head. "Oh come on Rox. I'm _not_ that bad of a driver."

She walked into the building and headed straight for the elevator, holding the door open as Roxas followed slowly behind her.

"Where did you even get that car?" he asked. It certainly didn't belong to her brother; he was more of the motorcycle type.

The girl shrugged. "I borrowed it from my producer."

Roxas glanced at her, the elevator had began rising up to Xion's floor. "Producer…?"

She nodded. "Uh huh. Zexy. You know how I told you I was in a band and we got a break right? Well Zexy's our producer and I borrowed the car from him. He's getting it tomorrow I think."

"Huh…." That was all that Roxas could think of to reply to the girl's comment.

Sure, he knew she was in a band and they were pretty popular at a couple of the Traverse Town clubs but he didn't know about the break. He followed Xion nonchalantly as she pranced down the hallway towards her place. No matter how many times he came here he still felt out of place. This place looked more like a fancy hotel then an apartment building.

She opened her door, room 1414, and walked in ushering Roxas in behind her. "I'm home~" she sang out. When no return cry was heard the girl shrugged. "I guess he's not here…"

Roxas looked at her assuming that her brother was home for once. The girl merely smiled. "Can I take my shower first?"

The blond looked at her. "Um..sure."

She nodded and gave him a quick hug. "You know were to put your stuff. Just watch some TV or something. I won't be long."

Roxas nodded and sat down on the large leather couch in front of the TV. He grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels. In the other room he heard the water going off as Xion took her shower. The boy sigh contently, Xion's place was practically a second home to him.

That was until some loud clattering was heard from the door as it swung open. Roxas tensed and sat forward, half expecting to see Zack; Xion's brother. But it wasn't Zack who opened the door.

Suddenly, blue eyes met stunning green ones.

Roxas held his breath.

It felt like time had stood still.


	2. Dreamland

_Suddenly, blue eyes met stunning green ones._

_Roxas held his breath. _

_It felt like time had stood still_.

After what finally seemed like eternity to Roxas the green-eyed boy finally broke the gaze. He was still standing in the doorway looking around the apartment, but his eyes kept focusing on Roxas.

Behind him an agitated voice called out. "AXEL. You're in the way! Moooooove."

The red-headed, green eyed guy that Roxas assumed was Axel according to the mysterious voice. Axel turned to face the other person before moving out of the door way. "Sorry Dem."

Another blond walked into the apartment, arms carrying a large amp with a guitar case strapped to his back. He glanced at Roxas, Roxas noted he had aquamarine eyes and his hair was in one of the weirdest styles he had ever seen. He looked back at Axel, noting his flaming red hair was rather unusual too.

The other blond grinned at Roxas as he pranced, yes pranced, down the hall to one of the bedrooms. He came back, arms free of their luggage and went back to the red-head. He stared at Roxas curiously. Roxas shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Hey Axel, who's that?"

Axel shrugged. "Who knows? Hold on." The tall red-head walked down the hall towards the washroom, promptly opened the door and spoke quite loudly. "Hey Xion my love, did you know there is a strange blond kid sitting in our living room?"

There was an incoherent scream that belonged to Xion as Roxas saw the red-head emerge from the bathroom, a towel draped over his head. The bathroom door was slammed shut and Axel was chuckling. "Oh Xion, it's not like you've got anything there to see anyways."

He walked back to his dirty blond friend who looked slightly flustered at his friend's antics. "Axel, you really shouldn't walk in on girls in the washroom…."

Axel laughed again and placed a lanky arm over his blond friend's shoulders. "It's alright Demyx. She doesn't mind."

Demyx looked at Axel sceptically, his friendly eyes narrowing. As soon as they narrowed they lit up again. "Oh!" He stepped away from Axel, causing the redhead to stumble. He walked over to Roxas and sat beside him, smiling. "What's your name? I'm Demyx!"

Roxas scooted away from the other blond, the close proximity of the stranger making him uncomfortable. "I'm…."

That's when Xion emerged from her room. She was wearing a baggy pair of pyjama pants which appeared 3 sizes too big for her and an equally as baggy shirt. Roxas was somewhat amazed that the pants were staying up on her petite frame.

"That's Roxas. I told you he was spending the weekend here."

Demyx's face donned a large grin as he shook Roxas' hand enthusiastically. Across the room Axel frowned.

"Are those my clothes…?"

Xion grinned and took her spot on Roxas' other side, slapping Demyx's hand away from Roxas'. "Yup. Consider it punishment for walking in on me in the bathroom."

"I hope you know those haven't been washed in forever. And you know what I do at night~" The red-head's face held a huge Cheshire grin as Xion's face contorted into one of pure disgust.

"Eww. Axel!" She stuck out her tongue at the taller boy and he chuckled. She then turned attention back to Roxas. "I forgot to introduce you! You already know Demyx but the idiot in the kitchen is Axel. He's my current roommate."

Axel gave Roxas a nod as a greeting. The interesting spot on the floor didn't seem so interesting anymore as he took a good look at Axel.

He had _really_ red hair (it couldn't be his natural colour, could it?) that was styled into deadly looking spikes. But it was his eyes that Roxas noticed the most. They were such a startling shade of green, almost venom green. Small diamond shaped marks (Did he _actually_ tattoo those to his face?!) were right under his eyes.

And then blue met green again.

Roxas smiled slightly and turned away, quickly realizing that Xion had gotten up and left him in the presence of the two strangers. On his left side, Demyx was chatting away (Roxas had stopped listening a while ago).

"So Roxas, what are you and Xion going to do tonight? Me and Axel were going to head down to The Nocturne for a bit and see what's going on. Apparently there's some big band playing tonight! Do you want to join us?"

Realizing that he was being addressed, the teen turned to face Demyx. "Um…what?"

Axel laughed and took Xion's empty seat beside Roxas. He placed a lanky arm over Roxas' shoulders and pulled the blond closer to him. "Don't worry kid. Everyone ignores Demyx."

Roxas flushed slightly and pushed Axel away. This caused the redhead's grin to increase as he leaned in closer to the blond.

"You know Roxy it'd be great if you joined us tonight." He whispered seductively in the teen's ear. The warm breath tickled as Roxas shuddered at the gesture.

And that's when the TV remote came flying.

The remote hit its target right on the mark, making the redhead move away from the blond. Roxas looked up from the ground, and glanced at Axel who was rubbing his head. On the other side of him Demyx was laughing hysterically.

"Axel, quit hitting on Roxas!" Xion warned her friend. She would have looked more ominous if she didn't have a large grin on her face.

Beside him, Demyx spoke between giggles. "Y-Yeah Axel…haha…keep it in the pants!"

Sheepishly, Axel leaned back on the couch. He too was grinning. Roxas flushed even more, now highly aware of the previous situation.

"Yeah yeah guys." Axel said, standing up and stretching. "C'mon Dem. Let's go. We're obviously intruding on Xion's evening with Roxy."

He winked at the girl and then it was Xion's turn to blush.

"A-Axel!"

Demyx stood up beside Axel and smiled, giving the two teens a small wave before walking out the door. "Bye Xion! Bye Roxas!"

Axel followed behind his sandy-blond friend. He also waved at Xion and Roxas but his eyes remained focused Roxas the entire time.

The door shut behind them with a 'click' and Roxas let out a sigh of relief. He felt tired all of a sudden. He glanced at Xion and she smiled softly at him.

"They're bundles of fun, aren't they?"

Roxas nodded slowly. "I suppose…How come Axel's living here?"

Xion went and sat beside her blond friend. She pulled her legs up to her chest; it was her traditional sitting pose. "Zack's was posted somewhere for the next 6 months. So instead of dragging me along he's letting me stay here with a roommate for company. And Axel volunteered since we're all in the same band."

Roxas blinked. "Huh."

Xion giggled and pulled Roxas into a brief hug. "Now go take a shower. You smell."

"Oh geez thanks." The blond stood up and stuck a tongue out at the girl, who giggled in response. He headed towards the bathroom.

"Hey Roxas…?"

He froze at the door and turned to look at Xion. "Yeah?"

"I think…Axel liked you."

Roxas' face turned blank before he turned away, trying his best to hide his reddening cheeks. "Uh, thanks for the female insight."

The girl nodded, her attention now focusing on the TV screen leaving Roxas' to his own thoughts. _Did he really…?_

* * *

After his shower the two teens had moved from the living room couch to the spare bedroom futon couch/bunk bed. Roxas was sprawled out on his back on the couch, Xion sitting on the floor surrounded by movies.

Other the sound of Xion shuffling through the large collection of movies the room was filled with a comfortable silence.

"Xion…?"

"Yes?"

He shifted on his side to look at the petite girl. "Before I took my shower, did you mean what you said?"

The raven haired girl stopped her shuffling and looked at the blue eyed boy. "Why do you ask?"

"I..umm…"

Xion sighed and passed Roxas a movie. "Roxas, he was clearly flirting with you. Sure, Axel's a player by nature but he rarely puts moves on someone he just met except when out partying."

Roxas nodded and passed the movie back to the girl. "This one's fine."

Popping the DVD into the DVD player, the girl sat beside her friend. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Just…try not to get hooked."

The movie started and the two fell into silence. When that one finished another one started playing. And then another. But as much as he was trying to pay attention, Xion's words echoed in his head and Axel's spicy scent kept filling his nostrils.

In between movies the two friends laughed and poked fun at the actors and each other. At one point a small food fight had broken out as the two threw popcorn and candy at each other.

Around 2 in the morning Xion had fallen asleep. Her deep breathes blended into the room as gun battle and explosions occurred on the screen.

It wasn't long after that Roxas' eyelids felt heavy as he too drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"OW. FUCK."

Blue eyes opened with a start, looking around the room for the source of his sudden wake up call. Adjusting to the darkness of the room, Roxas sat up slowly. There was a dull pain in his side from how he was sleeping. Roxas' eyes zoned in on the figure standing by the door who appeared to be trying to blend into the darkness.

"Shit….sorry kids. Did I wake you?"

Axel. Roxas shook his head, not sure if the red-head could see him. "Not Xion. Just me."

Axel ran a hand through his dishevelled hair and grinned. "That girl can sleep through an earthquake." He sighed and looked at the floor. Movies were scattered everywhere, each one being like a landmine between him and the blond on the couch. "Hey Rox, now that you're awake, you up for another movie?"

Roxas blinked. His eyes had long since adjusted to the dark as he looked at the blurry outline of the taller boy. "Um, sure?"

Although the blond couldn't see it, Axel's face had split out in a wide grin. Grabbing a random 'landmine' off the floor and putting it in the player, the redhead took a seat beside Roxas who flinched away from the bright light of the screen.

"I was kinda hoping you two would be sleeping in Xion's room so I could sleep in here. Demyx kicked me out of the bed. Literally."

Roxas grinned slightly at the mental image that popped into his head. He quickly hid his grin and faced the redhead. He turned away quite quickly once again, cheeks tinted red, once realizing that the other boy was sitting beside him, his face extremely close to his own.

"Jeez kid, do you_ ever_ shut up?" Axel asked him, grinning.

The blond teen looked at the other, confused. "Wh-What?"

Axel's grin formed into a smirk as he placed a lanky arm on Roxas' shoulders. "Good, now that I have your attention I have a serious question to ask you."

Roxas gulped. Serious questions always made him feel nervous, especially when they were coming from people that he had only met a few hours okay. "A-Alright."

"If you were a vegetable, which one would you be?"

And then laughter filled the room. Axel's expression and his question had just sent the blond into a fit of laughs. "What sort of serious question is that?!"

A cheeky grin was evident on Axel's face. "A very serious one." He leaned back against the couch. "Me, I'd be a carrot. They're very manly vegetables after all."

Roxas leaned back too, now turning his attention to the TV screen. "A carrot? Not a cucumber?"

Axel shook his head. "Nope. Carrots are much better then cucumbers."

Roxas chuckled softly. Maybe this Axel wasn't quite as bad as he had first thought. "Whatever you say."

When Axel didn't reply, the room fell into silence. But it didn't last long, the two boys soon grew bored with the movie and in turn started to chat into the early hours of the morning.

But as quickly as he had awoken, the blond was slowly drifted back off to sleep. Xion hadn't stirred once and was still sleeping contently, her head resting on Roxas' lap. Axel had fallen asleep long ago, his head resting on Roxas' shoulder, his spicy scent intoxicating.

Roxas sighed satisfactorily, finally allowing himself to be enticed into dreamland.


	3. I'll Make You Mine

When Roxas woke up again, beams of light were streaming in through the shaded windows. He blinked once, twice before images of the sights around him finally cleared up. The spot where Axel had been was void of the redhead. He glanced to his other side, Xion was gone too. Looking down on the floor, Roxas couldn't help but grin. Underneath a blanket only a few strands of black hair were evident of the hiding body.

Carefully avoiding the sleeping girl, Roxas headed out towards the kitchen. As his hand reached for the doorknob, the blond froze. Listening carefully, he heard it again. A low groan and two distinct voices.

"Axel, take it off!"

"Ahh, Demyx!"

That wasn't suggestive, was it? Gulping nervously and covering his eyes for the possible sight Roxas opened the door. When no more erotic words reached his ears, Roxas' fingers parted as he looked out between his fingers.

The blond's hand dropped to his side at the sight of the two in the kitchen. In his hands, Axel held a burning frying pan as Demyx was hitting the fire with a sopping wet dishcloth.

It was only then that Roxas ran over, grabbing a pitcher of water off the counter and dumped it on the flaming pan. The flames went out with a sizzle and the smell of burnt, wet bacon reached Roxas' nose.

He looked at the two taller boys, both of them looking back, an astonished expression on both of their faces. Axel's face was the first to crack as his mouth split into a sheepish smile. The redhead wiped his forehead, leaving a streak of black in its midst. "Morning Rox!"

Demyx was the first to start laughing. Cautiously, Roxas began to join in too, laughing even more at the confused look on Axel's face

Looking between his two friends, Axel finally asked. "What's up with you two?"

"Y-Your face!" Roxas finally breathed out as Axel's just stared.

Demyx took the frying pan from the taller boy, still laughing. "You really suck at cooking Axel!"

Axel frowned and rubbed at his forehead. "Yeah yeah. Thanks guys. If this is all the thanks I get for trying to make you guys breakfast then you can all go live on fast food and get fat for all I care."

Roxas' cracked a grin. He glanced at the other blond and was slightly surprised when the taller teen appeared to be in thought.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Demyx finally said. Axel just stared at him.

"Okay. But where are we going to go? There's like no where around here."

Both boys looked at each other, thinking. Roxas finally chirped in. "I know a place."

Sea-green and venom greens descended on him. Roxas looked at Axel who merely raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Oh really? And what is the name of this place Roxy?"

Roxas grinned. "The Café."

Demyx slapped his forehead and groaned. "How could I have forgotten about The Café?!"

The red-head looked back and forth at his two blond friends. "And how come I'm the only one that doesn't know of place?"

Demyx grinned and poked the taller boy in the cheek. "Because you're an old hermit of course!"

Axel scowled, batting away the sandy blond's hand and striding with long steps towards the door. He grabbed two sweaters out of the closet, handed one to Demyx before looking at Roxas. "You coming Rox?"

Demyx snorted, his red-head friend swatting him on the back of his head and glaring slightly. "Shut up Dem."

Axel stared at Roxas expectantly as Demyx left the apartment to the hallway. Roxas fidgeted under the gaze. God, those eyes were stunning. Instead of looking back at the redhead, the blond boy looked at the room Xion was sleeping in.

"Shouldn't we wake up Xion?"

Axel shrugged. "Have you ever seen that girl when you wake her in the mornings? It's not a pleasant experience. I'll just send her a text telling her where we went."

Roxas nodded, shoving his shoes onto his feet. As soon as he was done, he felt a warm arm around his shoulders, ushering him out the door.

The blond froze in the hallways, looking around slightly. Demyx was already long out of sight. He turned around and stared at Axel, who was locking the apartment door.

In the daylight, he was able to get a good look at the other boy. The previous evening, the blond had felt too shy for staring to really notice anything other than those piercing green eyes. Axel was tall, at least a good four-five inches then him and incredibly thin (What the hell did this guy eat to maintain _that_ figure?!). The bright red hair that was normally in porcupine spikes was tied back today. And underneath those eyes, two purple diamonds appeared to be tattoo-ed on.

The subject of Roxas' staring turned around; green eyes staring back at the blue ones. Axel's mouth turned upwards into a child-like grin. He slapped Roxas' back, leaving his hand on the other's shoulder as the two walked down the hallway. "You checkin' me out there Roxy?"

Roxas felt his face heat up. He looked down at the ground, desperate to try and hide his face from those green eyes. "N-No I wasn't!"

Axel grinned, moving his hand from Roxas' shoulder to rest across both of them. He leaned against the shorter boy. "You sure about that? I _am_ very attractive you know."

The blond shot the other a glare and stalked down the hallway. His sudden movement caused Axel to stumble forward but he quickly recovered, laughing before following Roxas.

Right when they reached the elevators, Roxas looked at Axel again. "A-Are those real?"

"Huh?" The red-head stared at the blond obviously confused, one finger idly scratching one of the marks on his face. "Oh. My marks. Yeah they're real. They're not tattoos if that's what you're thinking though. They're birthmarks. Everyone in my family has 'em."

Roxas nodded, his curiosity satisfied for the time being. The elevator arrived, its doors opening with a 'ding'. The two boys stepped into the small confinement in silence, each occasionally sneaking glances at the other when they thought the other wasn't looking.

The two arrived on the ground floor, walked through the marble floored lobby and into the outdoors. It was still warm out but a crisp autumn breeze could be found despite the city mugginess.

"So what way do we go now?"

Axel's voice snapped Roxas' day-dreaming state back to reality. "Huh? Oh yeah, this way."

The blond walked casually down the left sidewalk of the building, allowing his thoughts to wander again. Behind him, he could hear Axel's heavy footsteps.

_For someone that thin he certainly doesn't walk very quietly. _He thought.

Roxas turned around so he could face the redhead while walking backwards. He didn't feel the need to pay attention to where he was going; the streets were pretty much bare.

"So Axel, how long have you been living with Xion?"

The redhead shrugged. "Formally, just a little over a week now. It's always been more of a home than my actual home."

The blond teen nodded. He knew the feeling; Xion had an ideal life, almost to the point to where people could be envious of her. But she never flaunted her high-end apartment and accepted anyone who could put up with her initial shy-ness.

"Roxas! Look out!"

He felt the absence of sidewalk against the back of his heel and the next thing the blond saw was looking at the brilliant blue of the sky. He shut his eyes, expecting contact with the rough pavement in any moment now.

Instead of pavement, the teen felt warm hands on his arms, pulling him up into an embrace. A car horn honked angrily as Roxas peeled open his eyes.

"Watch it asshole!" Axel shouted at the car, flipping it off in the process.

The blond boy took a tiny step away from the redhead and that intoxicating odour of Axel. His blood was pounding in his ears and he felt his face heating up as Axel looked at him.

"You okay Rox? That driver was an asshole." Axel grumbled but was grinning at the blond.

Roxas stepped away from the grinning redhead and nodded. "I'm fine…Thank you."

Axel raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously but let the subject drop. He then noticed where they were and grinned even wider as he pranced off towards The Café's entrance.

"We're here~" he said loudly before heading over to a beckoning Demyx.

The teen stood in the doorway, eyes following the way Axel went, feeling suddenly awkward.

_Just try not to get hooked. _Those words echoed in his head as Roxas received his food from the counter.

The blond grinned and headed over to the two taller boys, choosing to sit beside the redhead over Demyx. _Sorry Xion. I think I'm hooked._

* * *

The rest of the day went by fairly uneventful. Axel ended up having to take Demyx home when the other blond stated he couldn't remember the way.

_("What do you mean you don't know how to get home from here Demyx?" the redhead exclaimed angrily at his friend._

_Demyx jumped back. "I-I'm sorry! I'm never at this end of town!"_

_An exasperated sigh was heard from Axel. "But you've been here before. How'd you get home then?"_

"_Zexion always brought me home!" the sandy-blond chirped._

_Thwack. "You're such a fail Demyx!" The blond whimpered at the redhead's tone. "C'mon let's go. You're putting a damper in my plans of hanging out with these two vertically-challenged kids."_

"_Hey!" Roxas exclaimed at the comment. Axel just looked smug at the reaction he got from the shorter blond while opening the apartment door._

_Xion merely giggled as Axel left, Demyx following him like a lost puppy_.)

When the other two returned to go to the movies they were followed by a pink haired man. He introduced himself as Marluxia to Roxas but Roxas still doubted his initial instincts about the pink-haired man's true gender.

(_"That can't be a man!" Roxas gaped as the quintet approached Marluxia's car._

_Axel chuckled. "Believe it or not Rox, Marly's a man.")_

After being squished in the backseat between Axel and Demyx, Roxas was eager to escape the squishy confinements of Marly's little car. Xion had called the front seat despite being the smallest claiming something about 'being molested last time'. That left Roxas to be stuck in the middle to the point where he was practically on Axel's lap as Demyx sang to almost every song that was playing on the radio.

Upon their arrival at the theatre the group attracted a fair bit of attention. Xion ended up hiding in her hood as she got the tickets for everyone as the boys signed autographs.

(_"Our group is rather popular around here. Especially since Axel, Dem and Marly stand out so much it's not very surprising." Xion explained at Roxas' confused expression as to why the three males were surrounded by a small group of females.)_

Despite the fact they paid for only one movie, the group snuck into several more and spent their evening there. It wasn't until past midnight that Axel, Roxas and Xion returned back to their apartment. Roxas had claimed the front seat for the ride home, and ended up having to assist Axel with getting the sleeping Xion out of the tiny vehicle.

With Axel carrying the petit girl on his back the three headed up to the apartment. Xion was placed delicately in her bed, leaving Roxas to get changed in the guest bedroom.

Just as he turned off the overhead lights and settled into his bed, the blond stared at the shadows creeping along the walls from the little reading light. The door to Roxas' room creaked open as Axel stuck his head in.

"G'night Rox." The redhead said softly, a small smile on his face.

Roxas returned the small smile. "Good night Axel."

The door was shut once again, Roxas turning off his light with a 'click' plunging the room into darkness and once again fell asleep.

* * *

"Struggle match?" Xion questioned, her blue eyes blinking at Roxas' sudden morning request. Axel just stared at him, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth.

Roxas nodded. "Yeah. Hayner told me to go to it today."

"Isn't that the sport where you beat each other with sticks until one of you passes out?" Axel added in.

Roxas nodded again. "Pretty much."

The black haired girl thought for a moment. "Hm…well we can go get the car from Zexy's and head back to Destiny Island early to watch then."

Axel's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning. "Aw right! This is going to be awesome!"

Roxas couldn't help but grin at the redhead's enthusiasm and Xion sighed. "Calm down Axel. I'm going to go take a shower and then we'll head over to Zexion's."

* * *

After her shower, the three started walking the couple blocks to another building. Xion went inside as the two males stood by the expensive sports car. The door's unlocked as the girl approached with the keys.

Xion got in the driver's seat, and demanded the two boys sit in the back. Roxas entered the car without a complaint; it still had that 'new car' smell. Axel on the other hand commanded a reason on why he wasn't allowed to drive.

(_"C'mon Xion! You're 3 years younger than me and Zexy let's you drive his expensive new car! Where's the fairness in that?"_

"_He lets me drive it because he knows I won't crash like you did with his last two cars. Now get in the backseat or I'm leaving without you."_

_The final threat was said as Axel got in the back seat, sulking._)

The car ride went by fast, Roxas only having to yell at Xion a couple times to "Mind the speed limit!" and "Watch out for that other car!" while Axel laughed at him.

When she finally parked near Twilight Town's sandlot, Roxas was desperate to get out of the car again. He was starting to wonder if he was developing a fear of cars, or at least Xion's driving.

At the sandlot, Hayner and his gang of Pence and Olette and Siefer and his gang of Fuu, Rai and Vivi were already there. Seifer looked impatient as he shot a glare at Roxas, his Struggle bat tapping his open palm.

"Took you long enough man!" Hayner exclaimed, pulling Roxas into a 'man hug'.

Roxas grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. We woke up late."

"Xion!" Olette practically screamed, hugging the tiny girl. Xion smiled, greeting the excited girl back.

"Let's start now." Seifer's cold voice cut through the group's happy reunion.

Hayner stepped into the ring, and the match started. Roxas stood ringside, Axel beside him watching the two boys exchange swings at each other.

Hayner and Seifer went a couple rounds, each either tying or winning. At the end of the fourth round, Hayner had forced Seifer on his knees and was about to admonish the finishing blow as Rai stepped in, taking a swing at Hayner. Then Roxas stepped in, swinging back at Rai. Fists started flying and it wasn't long before Axel stepped in at Roxas' defence.

"Hey you kids! Cut it out!" The sharp adult voice called out making the teen squabble freeze.

Hayner and Seifer had each other by each other's shirts, with Seifer's fist aimed to connect with Hayner's face. Rai had shoved Roxas to the ground, his raised fist being grasped onto by Axel.

On the side, the girls (other than Fuu) looked nervous at the sight of the fight and Pence was texting furiously.

"Che." Seifer said, dropped his fist and his grip on Hayner's shirt before walking away, the rest of his gang following behind him. "You better be expecting a rematch, losers."

Axel grinned at the dazed Roxas, wiping a hand across his split lip leaving a bloody smear before extending it to the boy. "Well, that was fun."

Roxas grasped the hand and heaved himself up off the ground. He glanced at Hayner, who was donning a black eye. The blond didn't have any facial injuries but his arms would definitely be bruised in the morning. "I suppose."

Hayner then started laughing. "Dude, you should see your faces!"

Slowly, Axel's laugh joined in followed by Roxas. It didn't take long for all three boys to break out in full laughter as the concerned females came over. Xion went straight for Axel and Roxas as Olette headed for Hayner.

"Honestly, you guys hit your head's or something? Let's go Axel, we'll let Roxas and Olette handle Hayner." The petite girl demanded, giving Roxas a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Axel grinned and hugged Roxas briefly as well. "Yeah, yeah 'mom'. See ya next weekend Rox!"

Roxas smiled and waved as his two friends headed back to the car. "Yeah…See ya."

He quickly ran in the opposite direction to assist Olette with the limping Hayner, smiling all the while. _I'll see you soon._

* * *

Back in the car, Xion had slapped a band-aid on a cut on Axel's cheek before driving off to head back to Traverse. The first few minutes of the car ride were in silence but when Axel was around, it rarely lasted.

"Hey Xion?"

"Mm."

"If I told you that I think I like Roxas, what would you say?"

Xion's blue eyes focused in on Axel's green ones as if looking for a piece of his face that said he was joking. When she found none, she sighed.

"I'd say that if you just play him, I'll never forgive you even if you are my best friend. Roxas is too nice of a person to be jerked around. So if you're serious then I'll allow it."

"I see."

Axel's expression was serious as he looked out the window. As soon as he was sure that Xion had re-focused on the road and not on his face, he allowed that trademark grin to appear.

_Just you wait than Roxas. I'll make you mine._

* * *

**A/N: Ugh. Longest chapter yet. But the amount of views this story has gotten has made me very surprised and happy at the same time. Thanks everyone~**

**Man, as much as I love vacations from school I hate them since I'm not inspired to do ANYTHING. Seriously, I finished this at 2am in the morning. I think I deserve to go to sleep now.**


End file.
